Vexing Monarch Kira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50657 |no = 1561 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 80 |normal_distribute = 21, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 5, 3, 49 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 80, 85, 90 |bb_distribute = 16, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 38, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |sbb_distribute = 14, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 30, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 11, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 21, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = It is said that the waves of darkness that roll over the land of Ishgria even to this day heightened Kira's power while he was there. Had their effects continued to do so, he likely would have been able to breach the defenses created by the greater gods. It is easy to imagine that he would have fought endless battles with demons to heighten his strength had he been unleashed on Ishgria. Those battles might have even allowed him to finish his evolution into the mightiest of demons...one capable of slaying the Holy Emperor. |summon = Looks like it's time to settle up. I'll finally show that Holy Emperor clown just how powerful I really am! |fusion = I guess you want to see it, too? Just how strong I can become! Don't worry, I have no limits! |evolution = My strength grows even when I do nothing. It seems like this Ishgria place really agrees with me. | hp_base = 6115 |atk_base = 2725 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 1972 | hp_lord = 7953 |atk_lord = 3376 |def_lord = 2537 |rec_lord = 2454 | hp_anima = 9070 |rec_anima = 2156 |atk_breaker = 3674 |def_breaker = 2239 |def_guardian = 2835 |rec_guardian = 2305 |def_oracle = 2388 |rec_oracle = 2901 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Vainglory Blade |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Light, Dark elemental damage & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 150% Crit and elemental damage & 200% BB Atk |bb = Xeno Telios |bbdescription = 15 combo Light, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit & 50% Crit DMG |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Black Star Adversus |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit DMG, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Inverse Heaven |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% Crit, 300% Crit DMG & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Dark Wings |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts elemental damage, 50% boost to Spark damage, considerably boosts critical damage & probable 15% damage counter |esnote = 125% elemental damage, 100% critical damage & 25% chance to reflect 15% damage |evofrom = 50656 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows SBB's huge probable Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 45 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Light, Dark elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 130% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_sp = 45 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kira4 }}